Swan Queen and the Seven Plus Ducklings: Birds of a Feather
by RegalSwan
Summary: The first part of a Swan Queen mini series; tells the story of how Emma and Regina started their big family. The series will focus on different times, as they raise their little ducklings. This tale in particular will go on for a few chapters, at least.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Happy Halloween! Allow me to introduce my new Swan Queen series. It will be mostly fluffy, considering my other two stories have lots of angsty drama. There will be some bumps along this road, but mostly just trials and tribulations of life that Emma and Regina face together, not against one another. That being said, I hope you like this. There will be another few chapters to this one...if not more :)**

* * *

The cool fall air nipped at their cheeks as they sat on the sidelines. But despite the cold weather, Regina had all her little ducklings bundled up, from big to small. Davie and the twins, Evelyn and Rose, shared one blanket—the girls sat on each end of their older brother, teasing him as always. Regina rolled her eyes at them and chuckled, turning to check on her smaller batch of kids. Cora was helping the toddlers, Elliot and Lila, hold up their signs. Regina smiled as she read the words—"Go Team Swan!"

She turned back to the field, where her wife, sporting a blue wig in holiday spirit, was sprinting up the field, kicking the ball as she went. Emma made a quick pass to her father as she dodged Hook, only to circle around him, receiving the pass back. She came up to Archie, who was standing as goalie. He prepared himself for Emma's shot, but slipped just to miss it, as Emma's kick sent the ball over his head and into the net.

"Goal!" all the Swan-Mills children cried out as the whole crowd cheered. Emma quickly ran over, muddy and sweaty to her loving family. She leaned in front of Regina's lawn chair, just as the brunette pulled her in for a victory kiss.

"Very nicely done, Mrs. Swan-Mills," Regina said to Emma, still holding her cheeks with both hands.

Emma placed her hands down on Regina's protruding belly. Regina blushed, and swatted her away. "You're all dirty, Emma!" she protested as Emma rubbed her pregnant stomach. Emma quickly sprinted back to the field, smirking as she went.

"I had to rub my good luck charm!" she called, making Regina blush. "The bump's gonna help us win this game!"

Regina continued to blush as she knew the crowd was watching her. But despite her embarrassment, she learned over the years that they were not staring in awe of the large family, but rather in envy and even love. It was hard not to spot the Swan Queen flock, as many members of the town affectionately called their family.

"After all these years," Snow said to Regina, as she put her hand on hers from her adjacent lawn chair, "and you two still are so in love."

"Yes," Regina answered, rubbing her belly with her other hand. "We still are."

As much as this family was full of love, it was not always planned to be. Regina smiled as she thought back on the memories.

* * *

_"You're pregnant?!"_

Regina still remembered the baffled look on Emma's face when she told her that she was indeed carrying her child. It was shortly after returning from Neverland that she'd discovered she was pregnant.

_"But how?!"_

_"Dear, I know you may be dumb, but I think you have the answer to that."_

All those nights, unable to sleep and stricken with worry about Henry meant long conversations. The two also discovered the one thing that would help them sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't as if they could use a magical condom.

Though they were far from love—or at least acknowledging it—they had many discussions of how they'd raise this baby. They had settled on shared custody, like they had with Henry. But as she saw Regina's body grow beautifully with their child, Emma couldn't help but show affection.

Emma told her she was a gorgeous pregnant bride, despite her insistence that she looked like a cow. Emma kissed all of her anxieties away and showed her she was the most beautiful woman in the world to her. And so, a short two months after they were married, David James Swan-Mills was born.

* * *

Regina looked over to her young teenage twin daughters. They were spitting image of the teenage versions of her and Emma—with one exception. Evelyn, who preferred to go by Eve, may have had her brunette locks and tanned skin. But as she looked at her daughter's ripped jeans, combat boots and leather jacket, she knew she was Emma's. Rose, on the other hand, had Emma's golden curls, but there was no doubt about it—she had Regina's regal air, sense of sass and charisma. She never left the house before looking as put together as the mayor, despite Emma's many lectures about having to share the bathroom with five or six others, depending on whether or not Henry was home. The two of them fought nonstop. But if either of them had trouble, whether it was boys teasing Eve for her masculinity or girls talking about Rose, they would protect their twin.

_"So—," _Regina remembered touching her hand to her still flat stomach, _"I'm pregnant again."_

Once she believed Emma when she told her she looked beautiful when pregnant with Davie, Regina allowed herself to indulge her love of the feeling. It was the change in her body she adored. She loved feeling that Emma's baby was inside of her. So, after being married for two years, she told Emma she wanted to try to have another baby.

Emma couldn't refuse. With their love still just blossoming, she loved doting on her wife and learning new things about her still. But when she reached her fourth month and both of them noted that she looked like she was six months, they knew something was up.

_"Twins?!" _Regina remembered crying when Doctor Whale pointed out both babies on the sonogram. But Emma took her hand.

_"Can we do this?" she asked, unsure of the couple's strength. "Are you ready to have four kids?"_

_Emma just smiled at her. "If it's with you, then yes."_

* * *

Regina smiled warmly as she watched Neal and Emma score another goal. She cupped her hand to her face and shouted, "Woot, woot!" in her direction, which was almost instantaneously mimicked by the younger set of twins, making her and Snow laugh.

She then looked down to her young daughter, Cora. Cora, at the mighty age of seven years, was bold. She looked just like Emma did and wanted to be everything Emma was. This, Regina found endearing.

At four kids, they were done. Emma and Regina had the perfect family. Or so Regina thought. Around the time that the twins reached their seventh birthday, Emma got that look in her eye.

_"Oh no you don't, Ms. Swan,"_ she remembered scolding Emma one night. _"There is no way in hell I'm giving you another baby!"_

_"But don't you miss when the twins were babies?"_

_Emma knew her well. She did miss those times when Eve would curl her little finger around hers, staring at her as Regina sang her to sleep._

_"I do," she admitted, but then pointed to her own figure, "but haven't you missed this? I surely did for awhile."_

_Emma laughed, hugging her wife. "You've always been beautiful," she whispered as she kissed Regina. "What if…," she waited until Regina raised her eyebrow. "…What if I got pregnant this time?" Regina smiled. She liked the sound of it. _

But as Regina recalled, that sentiment on Emma's part didn't last.

_ "I'm going to kill you!"_ she remembered clearly Emma shouting at her. _"How am I supposed to be a cop if I'm fat?!"_

Regina lovingly placed her hand to Emma's stomach, though it was still toned. _"You won't be fat," she whispered. "You're carrying my baby."_

In those nine months, it felt nice to Regina to be the one caring for Emma. She easily snapped into her power role position, juggling her kids, being mayor, and taking care of a crabby, waddling Emma, wearing button downs and vests to boot. Emma on the other hand made it very clear that they were done having children.

With the birth of their fifth child, Cora Swan-Mills, Regina and Emma were content with their family.

* * *

"Will you and David be joining us tonight?" Regina asked Snow as they watched David run down the field with the ball.

"Of course," Snow answered. "Wouldn't miss it." She turned to Regina who still had her hand on her stomach. "You'll be okay to go, right?"

"I wish I could get out of it," Regina said, not wanting to put on her costume, as putting on any clothes at this stage made her feel self-conscious. "But these little ones would be crying if I didn't," she said, gesturing to the younger set of twins.

* * *

_"How many times do I need to tell you, Emma Swan-Mills!" Regina yelled as she threw the positive pregnancy test at her wife. "Control your magic!"_

_Regina was tired. Five children were a lot to handle. She fainted when she learned that once again, she'd be delivering twins. But Emma was there, every step of the way. And to both of their surprises, they did just fine handling seven. Lila and Elliot were sweet and calm as they entered the world, and made both Emma and Regina cry when they barely yawned. Regina still remembered the feeling of Emma's kiss on her sweaty forehead the night she delivered them._

_"We did it, love."_

* * *

And so there were seven. They became a little flock, as others joked. It was Snow who first said they were the Swan Queen couple and the seven ducklings. They were a happy family. They were complete.

Regina felt warmth as her baby kicked from the inside. She pulled Snow's hand so she could feel it too. Both women smiled.

* * *

_After Henry graduated from college, he officially moved out and got a real job. Regina cried for days. She had secretly hoped he'd come home and acquire a position in Storybrooke, though Emma reminded her that they'd always told him he could be whatever he wanted to be._

_"I just didn't think that included running away from home!" she cried. Emma held her and reasoned with her. On that lonely night, not too many months ago, they comforted each other. And so, it was no surprise that the couple was once again expecting a child._

* * *

After winning the soccer game, Emma hurried home with her family to get ready for the night. Getting one child ready to trick-or-treat was enough. But when you had three teenagers, one small child, two toddlers, one on the way and a moody, pregnant wife, Emma knew it would be a hassle.

"Hand me the blue fur?" she asked her wife.

Regina handed off the hood to Emma, and went back to dressing a fussy Lila. Emma was grateful that Elliot was sleepy, like always, when she buttoned up his hood.

"Here," she said, hands on Regina's waist, pushing her aside, "let me."

Regina smiled as she watched how Emma managed to handle all the kids at once. Davie came down, in a red and white striped shirt with jeans and a matching hat. He sat down to read a book as Regina put her and on his hat.

"What are you dressed as, Sweetheart?" she asked her son.

"Waldo," he answered. When he saw her confusion, he clarified. "Outside world reference, Mom."

She smiled, and nodded. Emma looked up at his costume.

"Nice outfit, kid," she said. "You've got the perfect features for Waldo."

"I know," Davie said, "Right?"

Regina was mildly jealous when Emma was the one to understand the references to outside world humor. They were usually lost on her. But at the same time, she found this bond that Emma had, especially with their older kids, incredibly sweet.

Their daughters came down the stairs, arguing per usual. Regina eyed Eve, as she looked like the younger version of herself—if she'd ever been a warrior.

"That had better not be a real bow and arrow!" she squawked. Eve only responded by laughing.

"It's Tomb Raider, Mom, chill," Eve said. While Regina admired her nonchalant attitude that she'd inherited from Emma, she'd prefer if her daughter didn't dismiss her rage.

"I will not 'chill'," she said, "you'll give that back to your grandmother as soon as they arrive." She soon felt Emma's hand on the back of her.

"Relax, breathe," she hushed, as Regina was now hyperventilating, "it's not good for the baby."

Emma turned to Eve. "You will not take it off your back all night," she instructed, "and you will give it back to Grandma as soon as the night's over, am I clear?"

"Crystal!"

Just then, their blonde daughter emerged. Her eyes were sweet and she was looking directly at Regina. _Oh boy—_Emma thought.

"Mommy?" she asked in a sweet voice. They both knew she wanted something.

"What is it, Rose?"

"Do you think I could pretty, pretty please borrow…," she paused, only to quickly mutter out the last words, "…one of your dresses?"

"Absolutely not!" Regina protested.

"Please? I'll be really careful!"

"No."

"But," her daughter cried. "But Eve gets to use Grandma's bow!"

Regina pounded her hands down on the table. "Rose, I have a splitting headache," she began, "I was up all night with the little twins. My feet are swollen, my back aches. I'm trying to get everyone ready to go. The last thing I need is for you to be nagging me!"

Seeing her daughter become disappointed and saddened by her shocking tone, Regina sighed. "Rose, Darling, I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just stressed." She paused when her daughter nodded. "I suppose you can take one of my collared dresses if you promise to be extra careful."

Rose's eyes lit up as she kissed Regina and thanked her. As she ran up the stairs, Regina called to her. "Nothing with a plunging neckline!" she shouted, "And you know perfectly well what that means!"

Emma laughed at the words. Regina just shook her head. "You should have seen her when that boy asked her to homecoming," she said, thinking Emma was taking it all too lightly. "You were out of town. I told her she could borrow a dress. She came down wearing my most revealing corset dress and bright red lipstick."

Just as Emma nuzzled her wife's neck, their younger daughter came in, dressed and ready to go. This month, she wanted to be an astronaut when she grew up, and thus was her costume. She sprawled her arms out like wings and made flying noises.

"Well," Emma said, "I think it's time for you and I to get dressed, babe."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Regina was huffing and stomping her feet.

"I'm not going!" she said.

"Why?" Emma asked as she put on her fury monster glove.

Regina raised her brow, looked down at her stomach and back to Emma, as though it was obvious. "I look huge!" she cried.

Emma helped her zip up her dress further. "You were the one who didn't want to go with my idea!"

She huffed. "Please, I was not going to allow you to paint my stomach like a jack-o-lantern."

Emma laughed. "It would have been cute." Regina arched her eyebrows angrily. "Not that you're not cute now," she said, raising her hand in defense.

Regina simply sighed. "Let's get this over with so we can come home and rest."

* * *

Trick-or-treating went for once without any mishaps. No one's costume fell apart. No one was sick. No one lost their bucket of candy. Emma and David carried the burden of lugging around Elliot and Lila while Snow walked slowly with Regina.

"Can we go to Belle and Mr. Gold's now?" Eve asked.

"Yeah!" Cora chimed in. "They give the best candy!"

As Regina held her stomach in relief, knowing Gold's was usually their last stop, she nodded. As the kids ran ahead, Snow couldn't help but notice that Regina was clutching her side a bit more, walking a little slower.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Regina slowly breathed out, but just as she did, she stopped completely. Her body fell down quickly, but Snow caught her.

"Emma!" she called out to her daughter.

Emma turned back with Elliot to see Regina down on the ground. Fear jolted through her veins as she held the toddler's head while she ran back.

"Regina!" she cried, after handing her son to Snow. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"The baby," she gasped, just before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I love the enthusiasm with ideas...this family will definitely have some wild adventures. That being said, I'll take prompts for one-shots and mini-stories; just PM me with your idea. I'll get to them right after this first story, which is almost complete. **

**Also, I'm currently working on some cover art for the series...I want to go with a family sketch as I feel using real people could get challenging and not look as good. The thing is, my drawing skills are not the best. Ideally, I wish Marynesq could draw it, as I love her style, but I don't think she takes requests. If anyone has ideas for cover art, or wants to help out, send me a PM and let me know. Other than that, enjoy chapter 2 :) **

* * *

Waldo, a princess, Laura Croft, an astronaut, two baby monsters, a big monster alongside Prince Charming and Snow White rushed the Evil Queen to the emergency room. Dr. Whale, who was dressed as a clown, came rushing out, as they'd called to say they were on their way.

"How long since she lost consciousness?" he asked, as he and a bunch of nurses got her onto a bed.

"About ten minutes," Emma answered, walking with them as they wheeled her into the back. The nursed frantically checked Regina's vitals.

"And what about the baby?" Dr. Whale asked. "Has she mentioned anything to you? Cramps? Early contractions?"

"No," Emma cried nervously, "she's only eight months along!"

"Well, Emma," he sighed, "Considering Regina's age, the number of pregnancies she's had—it wouldn't be unlikely."

As the nurses hooked her up to an intervenes, Emma continued to talk with the doctor. "So what could be wrong?"

He reviewed his notes. "Well, her vitals are fairly normal and returning to a completely normal state—no indication of a major trauma," he said, making Emma feel slightly relieved. "Knowing the signs, and knowing your wife, I'd probably say she passed out from too much stress and not enough fluids. However, we need to do an x-ray."

"Okay," Emma said, "what are we waiting for?"

"Unfortunately, Emma, our x-ray machines are down due to a power surge."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said. "Don't you have a generator?"

"For limited equipment," he answered.

"So what do we do?"

He paused, knowing Emma wouldn't like the answer. "I've called for a helicopter to transfer you and Regina to a hospital in Portland."

"No," Emma said, "you know she'll go nuts if we—."

"I know," Dr. Whale answered, "which is why you'll be by her side when she wakes."

* * *

Knowing she didn't have any other options, Emma went back to the waiting room to tell her parents.

"Is Mom gonna be okay?" Davie asked.

"Yeah," Emma answered, "we just need to get things checked out."

Charming patted his daughter on the back. He knew she was a wreck. "You go in the helicopter and we'll drive the kids. We'll meet you there in a few hours."

She nodded. Snow gave her a hug. "We'll call Henry from the car."

"Make sure he doesn't get too nervous," Emma said, "you know he has—"

"Regina's anxiety," Snow finished her sentence. "We know. We'll make sure he's calm."

Emma smiled before hugging her parents. They whispered in her ear, telling her everything would be fine.

* * *

She sat in the dark cabin of the helicopter, holding her wife's hand as she still lay unconscious. The red dots of the city lights below grew blurry as her eyes welted up with tears.

"Don't you dare leave me, Regina," she whispered. "I can't do all this without you."

She wiped her tears with her free hand just when she saw some movement. Regina slowly opened her eyes. She lifted her oxygen mask off with her other hand.

"Em," she said softly. Hearing this, Emma cupped her wife's cheek.

"Hey," she said, "you gave me quite the scare."

"What happened?"

"You passed out while we were walking over to Gold's," Emma answered. "We got you checked out by Dr. Whale. He said you need to have some tests done at a bigger hospital."

As soon as she heard the words, she looked around and realized she was in a helicopter. "Emma…"

"Baby," Emma tried to hush her, "we didn't have a lot of options."

"So you thought leaving Storybrooke would be best?!"

"Regina," Emma said, urging her to understand. "I know you don't like this. I don't either. But we can't risk not going."

Regina sighed, knowing her wife was right. She looked up at Emma and held her stomach. "The baby," she cried, "is everything alright with the baby?"

"As far as we know," Emma answered. "We'll know more after we get some tests done."

* * *

They arrived in Portland shortly after. Regina had never left Storybrooke, and Emma could tell she was nervous. She held her hand as the EMTs wheeled her into the building. Emma stood near as one of the men from the helicopter handed off her paperwork to a nurse.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills?" she asked, addressing Regina.

"Yes," Regina nodded, Emma still holding her hand.

"I'm going to take you to get x-rayed," the nurse said. She then turned to Emma. "Is this your friend?"

"I'm her wife," Emma answered, a bit defensively.

"Very well then," the nurse nodded as she grabbed Regina's bed, preparing to wheel her. "Follow me, then."

* * *

The Charmings had piled all six kids into the car. As David plugged in the directions to the GPS, Snow pulled out her cell phone and dialed Henry. Just as they backed down the driveway, Henry picked up and Snow could hear the loud sounds of a party.

"_Hello?" _Henry answered.

"Henry, it's Grandma," Snow began, "listen, there's been an accident with your mom."

_"Is everything okay?! What happened?!" _

"She passed out while we were trick-or-treating with the kids," Snow answered. "Dr. Whale seems to think things are okay, but he transferred her to a bigger hospital in Portland to get some tests done."

_"What's the name of the hospital?" _he asked.

"Portland General Hospital," David answered, as Henry was now on speaker phone.

_"Okay, I'll meet you guys there."_

"Henry," David stopped him, "Are you okay to drive? How much did you drink tonight?"

_"I'm okay," _he answered, _"I only had two drinks and the last one was well over two hours ago."_

"Alright, kid," David said, "we'll see you there."

* * *

Emma paced as she waited outside the x-ray exam room. What had been fifteen minutes seemed like hours. She had checked her phone to see a text from Henry.

_Just talked with Gramps and Grandma. I'm on my way to the hospital. Love you._

She choked up a little after hearing from her son.

_Love you too, Henry. So does Mom._

She smiled when she received his reply.

_Mom will be okay. She's strong._

Just then, the door swung open and out rolled Regina on her bed. Emma flung to her side, holding her hand immediately.

"Is everything okay?" she asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded. "The technician is speaking with the doctor right now. The doctor will come see you right after," she assured her, as she wheeled Regina into a room.

As soon as the nurse left the room, Emma pulled up a chair and sat by Regina's side.

"Henry's on his way," she whispered. Regina smiled, though she looked exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale. "You should try to sleep," she suggested, but Regina shook her head.

"I can't sleep until I know our baby's okay."

Emma nodded and continued to hold her hand as they waited.

* * *

It wasn't long before the doctor came in and disturbed their silence. He extended his hand to Emma for a shake. "Hi," he greeted her, "I'm Dr. Roz."

"Hi, doctor," Emma said, giving him a firm shake.

Dr. Roz looked over to her wife. "And this must be Regina." She nodded.

"Tell me my baby is going to be okay," she pleaded.

Dr. Roz sighed. "Well, the x-rays seem to be alright in terms of your health," he said, "but the ultrasound was a bit unclear." Both mothers seemed nervous. "Regina, do you know what an amniocentesis is?"

She shook her head, allowing the doctor to explain. "It's a very simple procedure to try and see if your baby is at risk for any birth defects. It involves inserting a small needle in to collect a sample of the cord blood. This will allow us material to run tests."

"Is this absolutely necessary?" Emma asked.

"No," Dr. Roz answered, "but given Regina's age, this may be beneficial to knowing the health of the baby and determining if anything is wrong."

"Are there any risks?" Regina asks.

"None," he answered, "it's a standard procedure."

Regina and Emma looked at each other. They nodded in unison. "Okay."

* * *

A few short hours later, the waiting room was filled with the very tired, very cranky Swan-Mills family. Costumes were half undone, make-up was smeared, and the little ones were uncomfortable and fussy. Snow and Charming took turns, getting up every five minutes or so to pick up a crawling Elliot or Lila and put them back in their seat. They were thrilled when Henry had finally arrived.

"You're here!" David pulled him in for a hug. After releasing, he saw Henry's hair was a mess, his clothes tattered, gray make-up now smudged, and his blood stained rags that hung from his arms were ready to fall off.

"Is this what you look like after a typical night drinking?" his grandfather jested.

"Very funny," Henry answered, "I _was_ a zombie groom—now I'm pretty sure I look like a zombie groom after ten years of marriage."

Snow walked over, holding Lila in her arms. "Your mother is about to have a minor procedure to check on the baby's health," she said, filling in Henry. "Emma's back there with her if you want to go see them."

He nodded, ruffling the hair on his baby sister's head, as she had perked up a bit, noticing he was there.

* * *

Emma rubbed her thumb gently back and forth over Regina's hand as she held it. She hummed a sweet song to her wife. Regina knew Emma never sang willingly. But in times when Regina needed her comfort the most, she would.

"Darling," Regina whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"If—," she began, "if something happens to me—".

"Shh," Emma hushed her, a bit of anger in her voice, "don't you dare say that. You're not leaving me, 'Gina. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Ha," Regina laughed weakly, "you just say that because you think you can't handle them all on your own."

"No," she protested, even though it was partially true, "I can't even handle myself without you, love. But stop this crazy talk. You'll be fine."

"Emma!" she pleaded, "Will you just listen to me?"

She lifted her arm, allowing the short sleeve of the hospital gown to dangle. She gently stroked Emma's cheek and looked into her eyes. "I want you to know, that if something happens to me," she breathed out, "I know you can do it. I know you'd be scared. But you have Snow and David. Belle and Gold too." Emma wiped away the tear from her eye. "And you'll always have me there, even if I'm gone."

Just as she spoke the words, the door opened. "And you have me too," Henry said softly.

Regina opened her arms for her oldest son's embrace. "Hi Mom, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Sweetheart," Regina said, rubbing his back.

Henry left the embrace and turned to Emma. "Do they know what's wrong yet?"

Emma shook her head. "No, but they should be coming any minute to do that amniocentesis. They say that'll tell us more information."

"Yeah, I heard the nurses talking when I walked by the station," Henry said. "They said they were on their way to get you."

Regina sighed. She looked up at her son, examining his attire. "What _are_ you dressed as..?" she asked.

He laughed. "Zombie—I feel like one right now."

"We all do, kid," Emma chimed in.

Just then, another knock came from the door as a nurse entered. "We're ready for you, honey."

* * *

Emma stood with Henry outside the room, her hand firmly rested on his shoulder. They watched from the observation window as the doctors prepared for the procedure.

"That's a big needle," Henry exclaimed, as they saw the doctors insert in into her abdomen. "Aren't they gonna knock Mom out for it?"

"Nah," Emma shook her head. "Surprisingly, they don't hurt." When she saw Henry's curious expression, she explained. "I had one when I was about five months along with you."

He smiled warmly as did she. He loved those rare moments when she'd tell him something from when she was pregnant with him. It was like filling in the connection that had been missing for ten years.

Just then, Emma noticed the doctors reinserted the needle again. And once more. "That's not supposed to happen…," she said, growing a bit concerned.

They watched as the nurses and doctor began frantically looking at the sonogram. Their movements became hurried as they reached for towels, instruments, and scrambled around Regina. Emma saw the heart monitor dropping just before a nurse hurried to close the curtain of the window.

"What the fuck?!" Emma cried, as she ran to the door. She was met be a nurse.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills?" she asked. "Something's gone wrong. The doctor's rushing Regina to have an emergency C-section."

"What?!" Emma cried, as she tried to plow through, but Henry held her back. "What happened!? What did you do to my wife!?"

She kept demanding answers, but received nothing, as the nurse rushed back to the room. Emma collapsed to the ground, in Henry's arms, as she sobbed. As the doors swung open and shut, she saw a team full of nurses and doctors rushing to wheel her wife's bed away, further into the hospital, and further away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Charming/Snow children will most likely come in another story in this mini series. This is the last chapter of 'Birds of a Feather', but another story will be up soon! Still looking for someone to draw cover art...I'm thinking a family portrait. I have ideas, just not the skill to do it. Message me if you're interested :)**

* * *

Henry held on tightly to Emma, fighting her urges to break down every door of that hospital to find her Regina. He stroked her head as she cried on the floor.

"Shh, Ma," he said, "it's okay. You need to calm down."

"Calm down?!" she cried. "My wife—your mom is back there and she's in pain and I don't know what's going on!"

"Mom needs you to be strong for her," he said, "and so does the baby."

After taking a few deep breaths, Emma nodded.

"I'm going to go tell the family, okay, Ma?" he asked. "Will you be alright?"

She shook her head. She knew if he left, she'd still try to break down the door. He sighed. "Come on."

* * *

Emma was completely numb when they reached the waiting room. It was a rare occasion that she had that look. It reserved itself for times when she felt completely powerless. She felt it when she thought Neal had died, felt it when she and Regina had their first huge fight as a couple, and she felt it now. Henry took her by the hand as he called his grandparents over.

"Henry?" Snow asked nervously. "What's going on?"

"Mom—she—when they did the amniocentesis," he began, trembling a bit, "—I don't know what happened, but something went wrong. They're rushing her to have an emergency C-section."

"But she's still got a month left," Charming pointed out.

Henry shrugged. Emma, still a wreck, sank into her mother's hug as Snow wrapped her tightly in her arms.

"Everything will be okay, Emma," she said into her ear.

Emma wanted to cry more, but she knew the kids were there. She needed to be strong. Eve, Davie, and Rose all got up and walked over.

"Ma, is Mom okay?" Rose asked.

"What's going on?" Eve added in as Davie wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders.

She sighed. "Mom's test didn't go as planned. We don't know much, but she's having an emergency C-section to get the baby out."

"Will they be okay?" Davie asked.

"I don't know, buddy," she said. She looked at the three teenagers. "I need you guys to do me a favor though…"

"Anything," they all said.

Emma looked over to little Cora and the toddlers. "I need you to keep them calm," she said, "keep them preoccupied. I don't want them getting upset."

All three of the teenagers nodded just as a nurse came out to find Emma. Emma looked up and walked over, Henry still holding her hand.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills?" she said. "If you'll come with me..?"

* * *

Emma and Henry followed the nurse down the corridor without so much as a word. Finally, they reached let another observation window. Emma looked inside to see her wife unconscious. Before Emma got into a huff, the nurse calmed her.

"She was given an anesthetic," she said, "the doctors are scrubbing up now for the cesarean."

Emma still looked unsettled. The nurse, knowing there wasn't much comfort she could provide at the moment, simply nodded and left them to the window.

As soon as she left, Emma pressed her hand to the glass window. Henry stood right by her side. He wrapped his arm around her as they watched.

Emma couldn't move her eyes away from the two heart monitors. She stared hard, as if her gaze could keep them at a steady pace—keep her wife and child alive. She was afraid to watch the surgery. She was afraid to see what horrors could be. But she watched. And she felt Henry's tight squeeze as they saw the baby being lifted out.

He and Emma both choked on tears. But their relief for the baby's entrance into the world was shaken when they heard no cries.

"Why is the baby blue?" Henry cried frantically.

"I don't know—"

But just then, a doctor came out.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills, congratulations," she said. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

"Why is he blue?!" Emma asked.

The doctor cleared her throat. "During the C-section, the umbilical cord was momentarily wrapped around his neck," she said, but quickly added, "but we got him out safely. He is a bit premature, so he'll be sent over to the intensive care unit."

"And my wife?" Emma asked.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Regina did just fine. She'll be out for a few hours, but when she wakes, I'm sure she'll be okay."

"Are you sure?!" Emma asked as she began to panic. But the doctor calmed her as she patted her shoulders. "Mrs. Swan-Mills, your wife and son will be fine."

* * *

Emma didn't say a word to anyone. She didn't go back to the waiting room with Henry to tell the others about their new family member. Instead, she walked down the hallways, following the signs to where she needed to be. Trembling with some fear, she found herself in the intensive care wing.

She saw the light from the large observation window and was drawn to it. She looked at a room full of carts and incubators containing sleeping and wiggling newborns. She froze when her eyes came to him. A tiny mound of olive skin with dark tufts of brown hair that made her want to cry and laugh at once. She pressed her face to the glass as she looked at her son.

It wasn't long before the same doctor came and found her. Emma barely flinched when she felt the doctor's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Your wife should be waking soon," she said. She looked at where Emma was staring. "I see the nurse told you which one—"

"No," Emma said, interrupting the doctor. "I didn't need anyone to tell me. I just knew he was mine."

* * *

The doctor left her side as soon as Emma made it to Regina's room. Upon entering, Regina's eyes fluttered and she smiled warmly as her wife awoke. Regina reached out a hand to Emma.

"Em," she said softly.

"Right here, babe," Emma said, taking her hand.

"The baby?" she asked.

"He's in intensive care, but I've been assured he'll be fine."

But at this, Regina began to weep. "My baby's in intensive care—what's wrong with him?" She gripped Emma's hand tightly.

"There was a slight complication with the test," Emma explained. "They had to do an emergency C-section. I guess when he came out, the umbilical cord was around his neck."

"Is he okay now?" Regina asked.

"He's in an incubator," Emma answered as she wiped a tear from her eye, "he's the tiniest little bug."

Regina laughed a bit as Emma described their baby. In the past, she'd always scold her for referring to their children as 'bugs', 'bumps' or simply 'kid', but somehow, it fit this time. She wiped Emma's tears away and took her face in her hands to kiss her.

"Do you want to see him?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

* * *

Emma wheeled her wife down to the intensive care unit slowly, as she knew Regina had to recover. Regina would occasionally murmur in pain from the stitches, but she was intent on seeing their littlest duckling. Emma parked her by the window while she spoke to the nurse. After receiving confirmation, they entered the room.

Regina dropped her jaw the moment she saw her son. He was remarkably small, just as Emma had said.

"Can I touch him?" she cried out to the nurse. The nurse smiled and nodded, as she helped with Emma to get her standing.

As soon as she and Emma put on the latex gloves, the nurse guided them. "You can put your hands through the holes on the sides." They each took one side and slowly moved their hands to touch their baby boy.

He stirred at their touch, his eyes still tightly shut against the florescent lights of the room. But as Regina and Emma watched their son, they knew he was aware of their presence.

"It's okay," Regina cooed him, "Momma's here, baby boy."

"And Mama too, Danny boy," Emma added.

Regina looked up to her, puzzled. They hadn't discussed names yet. It wasn't as if they were set on a handful, let alone one.

Emma looked to her wife. "I was just thinking," she said, "I really like the name Danny. And it means something to you, so…"

Emma didn't have to say another word. Regina leaned in and pressed her lips firmly to hers as she held back more tears. "I love you, Emma Swan-Mills," she whispered.

They both looked down at their son. "Welcome to the Swan-Mills family, Danny."


End file.
